My Week at Rodney's
So, I'd been crashing at my friend Rodney's house for the past week or so. It's been great. Rodney's mom, Angie, is a wonderful woman and a great cook too! She's been making me some great tuna salad these last couple of days. Rodney's older sister, Janet, is also really nice. I get the feeling she's been flirting with me, as she's always teasing my hair and hugging me whenever I arrive. Rodney's dad, Mitch, however, seems to hate me. He's always giving me shit about being around and is always being cruel to his family, I'm never excluded, he's all the time calling me a pussy, which I take great offense to. I'm not the strongest or bravest guy in the world, but he could at least show me some respect. I'd met Rodney about a month ago outside of the local convenience store, I don't know why, but he kept looking at me and eventually sat down next to me and shared his hot dog. Rodney's amazing. I'm always willing to listen to him. He's a Junior in high school (his sister's a Senior,) and he works at our skating center. He wants to be a Vet when he's older, which I find really cool. He told me that his father had been abusive, and always beat him, his mother, and his sister. He also violently harmed all of their pets they owned. So he wanted to help animals in need, as both a way to help animals from abusive owners but also as a form of therapy for his own tragic trauma. So anyway, like I said: I've been hanging at his house for the last week, and everything was going good until Mitch grabbed me by the hair and forced me in his truck! He then proceeded to violently swear and punch me harshly until he pulled into an abandoned parking lot a bit outside our town. He threw me down with incredible force to the tough concrete below and kicked me around a bit until grabbing me by my throat and bitterly informed me that if I returned, there would be serious consequences. He then drove off. I laid there for a while, badly hurt. As I woefully arose, I limped my way back to town. It took me a long time, probably three or so hours by foot, to return. When I did, I noticed everyone in town was in a panic, crying, and there was police tape surrounding Rodney's house! Despite my injured state, I sprinted as fast as my weakened limbs would go to the cops outside his house. I overheard them conversing about what happened, apparently Rodney had been so upset about what Mitch did to me, he basically snapped after years of abuse and grabbed the largest blade he could find and stood up to him. Rodney killed Mitch. After Mitch had been murdered, his sister called the police and they arrived just minutes before I arrived. I was bewildered that my new friend could do such a thing, and I refused to believe it, so I was going to tell these officers what I knew about Rodney and let them know about the years of abuse he suffered. However, when I tried to confront them they ignored me at first but then one officer, an obese man, looked down at me and said: "Well, aren't you just the cutest cat?" Category:Animals Category:Places